Computing devices that include cameras have become increasingly common and mobile, and include devices such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, digital camera devices, mobile phones, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. Users may make use of cameras associated with computing devices to take various pictures of scenery as well as capture images of presentations, whiteboards, business cards, documents, sketches, paintings, and so forth. The users can then refer to the captured images to recall information contained therein such as diagrams, pictures, lists and other text, and so forth. In many cases, users intend to make use of information from captured images in their own documents, notes, and/or presentations.
A traditional technique utilized to capture images involves the use of photo applications that rely on user input to capture a scene. In other words, the user must launch the camera and/or application, point at the desired scene, and click to capture the image. Often the user may wish to capture images that change in a specific zone or region—for example, pages of books, slides, or other such objects. Unfortunately, operating the phone single handed and clicking the photo to achieve a stable, clean photo while maintaining focus on the desired object on the screen remains challenging. In addition, arranging for a repeated image capture of a particular object without requiring user input has been difficult to achieve. Thus, there remain significant areas for new and improved ideas for the efficient capture of digital content with minimal user effort.